


Timeline

by Syrisa19



Series: Wolves, Vampires, and Creatures [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrisa19/pseuds/Syrisa19
Summary: Just a timeline for events that are happened within this universe. Mainly here if anyone was wondering about when some of the events took place.Warning:This timeline gets updated alot, because I took out parts yet to be seen. Plus didn't write down full names for most of the names on the timeline.Update
Series: Wolves, Vampires, and Creatures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696723





	Timeline

Nogitsune born in Japan 11th century 

Noshiko born in Japan 12th century 

Noshiko is able to take human form 13 century 

Marie-Jeanne & Sebastian born early 18th century France 

Sebastian in the French and Indian war 1760

Sebastian kills as the beast 1764

MJ hunted her brother 1764 - 1767

MJ kills her brother 1767

Henri & MJ became a couple involved 18th Cen.

Nixie born in rural coast of Germany 

Nixie raised in France for an unknown time

Halwyn becomes a Hellhound / Halwyn & Nixie meet for the first time

Stops the Anuk-ite 1910

Halwyn creates Eichen House 1912

GD born early 20th century 

GD fought in WWII

JS born 1980

CL, DH, JP, & SM born between 1987 & 88

AA born 1993

SS, IL & most of the pack born 1994

LD & younger pack members born 1996

CL gets abused 1997

Kelpie talk late 1998

Best friend talk 1999

CL chooses service / IL abuse starts late 2001

Isaac pushes Stiles away 2001 / Stiles says he is in love with Lydia

CS diagnosed 2003

Tara Raeken died 2004

Deucalion becomes blind & kill pack 2004

Hale siblings forced to separate 2004

The Hale Fire 2005

CL throws MD into the pool & MD almost drowns 2006

Lahey brothers visit Mystic Falls 2006

CL graduated 2006 / CL joins the military 2006

Lorraine Martin finds Meredith 2009

Meredith help plan the deadpool 2009

CL & the Gilbert's died mid 2009

SM turned Jan 2011 / JW & IL turned Feb 2011

JW became a Kanima / Bonded w/ MD 2011

Lahey is murdered 2011

MD died / Grandpa Agrent bonded w/ JW 2011

JW left for London 2011

Alpha Pack comes 2011

SS, SM, & AA sacrificed 2011

JP becomes Spot at the same time 2011

Deucalion gets his sight back / The Darach died 2011

LD turned Dec 2011 - Jan 2012

The deadpool 2011 - 2012

Dread Doctors 2012

Kira joins the skin walkers 2012

The Ghost riders 2012 

Chris & Melissa start dating 2012

Lydia & Stiles start dating 2012

SS & most of the Pack graduated 2012

Hope born 2012

JW & Ethan met Autumn 2012

Hayden & Valerie leave Beacon Hills 2013

Scott becomes assistant coach 2013

Halwyn (M) escaped 2013

Monroe trains as a hunter 2013 - 2015

Lizzie & Josie born March 15, 2014

Halwyn (M) gets shot 2014

Argent evil plan 2014

Halwyn (M) dies from silver poisoning 2014

Malia & Scott start dating 2014

Nixie meets London pack roughly late 2014

Melissa gets a surprise pregnancy Dec 2015

Isaac joins London pack Jan 2015

Younger Pack graduated early 2015

Theo becomes an official pack member 2015

Derek & Braeden have Laura & Thalia 2014 - 16

Ashe & Jeremy form a bond 2018

MH proposed to SM late 2018

Corey & Mason start fostering children 2019

Story takes place probably around 2020

Malia & Scott have a children 2020 - 2028

Ashe goes missing 2024

Liam, Bran, Theo, & Halwyn (F) go to Mystic Falls 2028


End file.
